I love you more
by xXcoolkat390Xx
Summary: Finn finally wakes up and smells the love, but is Rachel willing to let him back in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, just so you know I'm a big Finchel supporter, but Finn is really starting to piss me off lately. I figured he deserves a little rejection from Rachel first.. and then they can get back together again ;-) This takes place somewhere in the next episode, Funeral. Please review!**

"Thanks for meeting me, Rachel."

Finn, who had been waiting in the auditorium for over ten minutes now, stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at the petite brunette walking towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, Finn," she started apologetically. "Jessie was just helping me rehearse a song for Nationals." Finn clenched his jaw and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Rachel smiled back sheepishly. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Finn stared at her for a beat, then blew out a sigh. "I.. I broke up with Quinn." Rachel's face registered shock, but then she stared down at her shoes.

"I heard what happened after I got kicked out of Prom," he continued. "About how she slapped you." He clenched his jaw again and shook his head. "That was really uncool of her."

"So you guys are really done?" Rachel asked quietly, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah," Finn replied, nodding. Then he touched her arm gently, causing her to look up at him. "Rachel, I know I've put you through hell lately, but I want to make it up to you. I- I think we should get back together."

Rachel moved away from him abruptly and turns around, crossing her arms. "Finn, I'm with Jessie now. You know that."

"Jessie?" he asked, agitated, and turned so he's facing her. "As in the guy who left who for Vocal Adreneline and egged you in a parking lot?"

Rachel brings her hands together and stares at them self-consciously. "Yeah, well, he apologized for that, and I forgave him."

"But Rachel," Finn argued with a shake of his head. " you can't trust him-"

"And I can trust you, Finn?" she snaps, looking at him incredulously.

His eyebrows crease together. "What do you mean?" he asked in a raspy whisper.

"I _mean_," she says crossly, "That I can't trust being in a relationship with you, because I can't trust that you won't hurt me again."

Finn stares at Rachel with alarmed eyes and starts to make stuttering sounds.

"God, I can't believe this," Rachel says frustratedly, pushing her hands in her hair and staring up at the ceiling. "I waited for half of this year for you to want me again, and you choose _now_ to do it."

"Rachel, I'm sorry-"

"No, Finn, sorry doesn't cut it this time," she cut him off as tears start to well up in her eyes. "Do you know how many times I tried to get you back? With the tree shopping at Christmas, and the kissing booth on Valentines day, and that _song_." Her voice suddenly breaks off and she takes in a shaky breath before looking back up at him again. "Don't you remember that song I sang you at Regionals? Because the way you looked at me.. I thought you finally got it. I thought you finally realized how much I loved you."

"But I did, Rachel," Finn said looking down at her pleadingly. Rachel presses her lips together as her face starts to crumble.

"You still stayed with Quinn, though," she whispered as the tears start to steak her olive-toned face. Finn looks away with a remorseful expression. "And that's another thing. You flat-out refused to forgive me when I kissed Puck, yet you can forgive Quinn for sleeping with Puck and getting pregnant and pretending the baby was yours? Why?"

"I- I don't know," he says in a thick voice. Rachel looks down at the ground and shakes her head.

"That's not good enough, Finn," she whispers and wipes the tears away from her face. She starts to turn away but Finn grabs her arm to stop her.

"Wait." Rachel turns back to look at him, crossing her arms again. Finn rubs his forehead with his hand and sighs. "The reason," he begins slowly, "Is because I love you _so_ much more than I ever love Quinn. It's why what you did hurt a lot worse."

Rachel gazed at him with glassy eyes. Then she crosses her arms and swallows. "See, Jessie may have egged me, but at least he'd never put me through half of what you did." Rachel turns around again.

As Rachel walks away, Finn stares after her with wet eyes, then sniffs and looks down.

**So if you got this far, you might as well take a minute or so to write some constructive words on what you just read, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. So this was honestly suppose to be a one-shot, but because some wonderful, wonderful people wanted me to continue.. well, I'm continuing! Read and Review please!**

Rachel Berry burst through the bathroom door, stumbled her way to the sink counter, and let out a sob. She pressed her palms onto the cold plastic as the tears continued to pour down her face. Suddenly a stall door opened behind her.

"Rachel?" Mercedes's concerned voice called out as she slowly walked over to the crying girl. "What's wrong?"

Rachel quickly wiped under her eyes and gave a loud sniff. "Nothing," was her half-hearted reply.

Mercedes shot her an unconvinced look. "Honey, you're crying more than Halle Berry at the Oscars." Her expression softened and she touched Rachel's arm gently. "Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Rachel stared at her, and then look back down with another sniff. "It.. It's Finn." Mercedes face looks understanding and she gives a slow nod.

"He wants to get back together with me," Rachel admitted in a soft voice.

"Well, isn't that what you want?" Mercedes asks, confused.

Rachel lets out a scoff. "No." Mercedes gives her another skeptical look. "Well.. maybe. I mean, I do love him and I think I always will, but I'm definitely not ready to forgive him yet."

Mercedes nods again. "Ok, I get that. Relationships seem like they're more trouble than they're worth.. I think your better off alone."

"But that's the thing," Rachel says, turning to face Mercedes fully. "I'm not alone anymore. I'm with Jesse and I have been ever since Prom. Which, by the way, Finn had to ruin for me by starting a fight with Jesse for no reason." Rachel inhales, trying to calm herself down. "And Finn knows I'm with him, but he assumes that I'll drop Jesse just because he's single again. I mean, who does he think he is?"

Rachel's voice cracked at the end and she wipes at her eyes again. Mercedes wraps a comforting arm around her.

"Girl, you know what you need?" she began in a cheerful tone.

"Some therapy?" Rachel jokes with a tear-filled voice. Mercedes gives a short laugh and squeezes her arm tighter around her.

"No, a song that will totally kick Finn's ass. I believe your familiar with Gloria Gaynor, no?"

Rachel gives Mercedes a smile as the bell signals off in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, this is our last week 'til Nationals, so we really got to get down to the wire on these songs ok?" said Mr. Shue as puts down the set list on the grand piano that Jesse was leaning up against. When Mr. Shue looked up, he noticed a hand up in the air.<p>

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Mr. Shuster, I realize what limited time we have to practice, but I've prepared a song that I'd really like to share," she states in her usual peppy tone.

"Ok Rachel, but time is of the essence here," came his reluctant answer. Rachel nods and smiles at Mercedes as she gets up. Sitting by Mike and Tina was Finn, who's eyes seemed to follow every move the brunette made.

"To get into the mood for Nationals, I thought I'd sing a song about strength by one of the greatest R and B artists of all time," she explained as she adjusted the mike to fit her short height.

Brad began the intro of the song on the piano as Rachel locks eyes with Finn and sings:

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified._  
><em>Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side.<em>  
><em>But then I spent so many nights<em>  
><em>Thinking how you did me wrong.<em>

Finn's face registers shock as he realizes who the lyrics were directed to. And apparently so did his fellow glee members, seeing as they kept glancing at him. Rachel continued in her power-house voice.

_And I grew strong!_  
><em>And I learned how to get along!<em>  
><em>So now you're back, from out of space.<em>  
><em>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face.<em>

_I should have changed that stupid lock!_  
><em>I should have made you leave your key!<em>  
><em>If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.<em>

Everyone seemed really into the song, clapping to the beat and singing along, including Jesse, who keeps winking at Rachel whenever he caught her eye. Well, everyone except Finn, of course. He just looked rather uncomfortable._  
><em>

_Go on now, go, walk out that door!_  
><em>Just turn around now‚<em>  
><em>cause you're not welcome any more.<em>  
><em>Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?<em>

_Did I crumble?_  
><em>Did I lay down and die?<em>  
><em>Oh no, not I! I will survive!<em>  
><em>Oh and as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive.<em>  
><em>I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give.<em>  
><em>And I'll survive!<em>  
><em>I will survive! Hey, hey.<em>

As the band went off on their part, Rachel started to dance around the room and pumping her fist, as Finn continued to cross his arms and look off to the side. Rachel came back to the microphone to sing the last part of the song._  
><em>

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart._  
><em>Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart!<em>  
><em>And I spent oh so many nights<em>  
><em>just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry!<em>  
><em>But now I hold my head up high.<em>  
><em>And you see me somebody new!<em>  
><em>I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you.<em>

Rachel looked directly at Finn at the last line, something he obviously took note judging by the way he swallowed guiltily._  
><em>

_And so you feel like droppin' in,_  
><em>and just expect me to be free,<em>  
><em>now I'm saving all my loving for someone who is loving me!<em>

As Rachel finishes the song she gives a little smile to Mercedes, who returns it with a thumbs up. The class started cheering and clapping.

"Thank you, Rachel," says Mr. Shue akwardly as he stands up and puts a hand on Rachel's back, signaling her to sit down. "That was well.. very empowering, but we really need to get to work now." As he went to the white board, Rachel sat down with a smirk to Mercedes.

Rachel realized she should be paying attention to Mr. Shue as he started to talk again, but she couldn't help but feel like someone's eyes were burning a hole on the back of her head. As Rachel chanced a glance behind her, she wasn't really surprised to find Finn staring at her with a conflicted expression. _I don't care_, she thought to herself,_ I'm better off without him_. She just wished she could get her heart to agree.

**Ok. So I don't think this was as good as the first one but I'd still appreciate your feedback. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
